1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a striped dentifrice product and more particularly to a striped toothpaste or gel stored in a container wherein at least a portion of the sidewalls are transparent or translucent so that when viewed by the consumer through the sidewalls the dentifrice is unstriped but when dispensed, the dentifrice is surface striped, as if by magic, by a second dentifrice having a distinguishable color.
2. The Prior Art
Aesthetic effects have been acknowledged to play an important role in consumer acceptance of many products. In many cases ornamental effects have been used to distinguish particular products in the marketplace and identify products having particular distinct properties. In the dentifrice field, toothpastes and gels which have incorporated therein contrasting colored stripes are known. Such stripes provide an aesthetic effect which the consumer finds pleasing and promotes the use of the dentifrice, particularly by children. Although such products have met with consumer approval, it has been found desirable to market a dentifrice having a first color packaged and stored in a collapsible container having at least a transparent portion through which the dentifrice product stored within the container may be viewed wherein the striped effect of a second dentifrice of a different color appears magically upon the surface of the stored dentifrice as it is dispensed from the container.